Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama Revenge of the Island
'Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama Revenge of the Island '''is the 4th YIFM/Total Drama crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Like ''Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama Island, this season is a fictional reality show that follows the competition of thirteen new contestants at Camp Wawanakwa, a summer camp on a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. However, since the island has been forgotten and left alone for the past two seasons, the island has been used as a toxic nuclear waste dump, transforming it into the perfect location for the most dramatic and brutal challenges yet. 13 new contestants participate in competitions to avoid being voted off the island as they all try to get ready to compete with some of the most popular original contestants in the fifth season. They spend almost 2 weeks (13 days) in this camp competing in challenges for immunity and at the end of the season, one winning contestant will have the chance to win one million Canadian dollars. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean (Christian Potenza), who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet (Clé Bennett). At the beginning of the season, the thirteen campers are placed onto two teams, the Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats. In each episode, the teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the elimination ceremony at night, where they vote one of their own members off the island. At the ceremony, Chris declares which contestants are safe by calling their name and giving them a marshmallow, while the one whose name is not called is eliminated from the game and given a radioactive marshmallow. The eliminated camper is then taken to the Hurl of Shame and catapulted to the Playa de Losers. However, an eliminated camper can still come back to the game if they find a wooden Chris head. About halfway through the season, the Toxic Rats and the Mutant Maggots are disbanded, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. Ireland Rebel X (aka Connor Lacey) and his friends team up with Zoey (due to Gwen not competing in this season) in hopes they will help her win the million dollars while facing their new enemy: Scott. This process of elimination is continued on until two players (Cameron and Lightning) remain on the island, where then they are subject to a final contest. At the end of the season, Cameron is crowned winner of the season and is given the million dollars by Chris. Lightning however, wins in the alternate ending, which airs only in the United States. List of Episodes Trivia * The Legion of Cartoon Heroes, The Reform Squad, Rowan Freemaker, Kordi Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, RO-GR (Roger), the Toxic Crusaders, The Legion of Cartoon Villains, Lokar, Team Radikor, Team Imperiaz, Team Battacor, Team Hiverax, Granny Goodness, the Female Furies, Eclipso, Dark Opal, Lena Luthor, Brainiac, Naare, Bigs and Bluefur will guest star in this series. * In this series Ireland Rebel X (Connor Lacey) can transform into his aliens in each episode. * The storyline continues in Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars. Episode Transcripts * Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series